The Bomb
by DeformedBuizel
Summary: My first story. I did this as part of a short story unit I did in English so I am a little bit proud to publish. it's a story about a Failed cop who has to go through his own Saw trial. I bet you guess what that trial is.


We join our hero waking up after passing out drunk the night before.

"Uug… what happened?" he is dizzy and in a daze. He struggles to get up.

"Get up, Jimmy!" He finally gets up to find a bomb sitting on a glossy, birch desk.

"Why is there a bomb in front of me, and why am I in a black room with barely any light at all?" He turns around to find a door behind him. He bolts for it and struggles to get it open.

"Locked, should have known." Suddenly a ring sounded off.

"Hello, James Grand, I want to play a game," a mysterious voice says.

"What the hell, I thought you were killed."

"In front of you is a bomb, above you is the manual and tools you need to disarm it."

"Ok, just ignore me then. Why am I here? What have **I** done?"

"You're here because you lost your job as a cop. Do you remember why?"

Jimmy thinks for a second and responds with, "Because I endangered the lives of not only my fellow officers, but hundreds of innocents, too."

"You are correct. Your willingness to endanger hundreds of lives to arrest one person showed that you were not fit to be a cop."

"In my defense, I was doing what no other officer wanted to do."

"You have 3 hours to disarm the bomb, otherwise you get crushed by the walls around you. Fail or get something wrong three times, it explodes. Good luck, HAHAHAAHA."

"You crazy son of a bitch," says Jimmy. The Bomb starts its countdown. The bomb looks like a black suitcase with certain sections cut out for the wires and keypads and many other sections.

The 5'11" man looks at the desk and up at the manual and tools in the box above him. "I need the manual to disarm it. It's only about 2 feet above me." He jumps onto the desk and tries to bite it down with his teeth. It takes him a few minutes, but he manages to get it.

"Damn it's locked." Jim says. He looks around and sees something shiny. It's a few lockpicks. He picks them up.

A ring sounds off. "Oh yeah, good job on finding the lockpicks. However, you should know that for every assist, the timer goes down 30 minutes, So you are now at 2:24:36 seconds. Good luck. HAHAHA!"

"And I thought he was crazy when I first saw his crimes," he says, trying to unlock it with the 3 lockpicks. Another 8 minutes passes and he finally manages to unlock the case. Inside is a wire cutter and a manual. The bomb beeps. It went from 2:16:27 to 1:46:27. "Oh great." he says quickly opening up the manual and looking at the bomb. "Ok, first the wires get that out of the way. There are five wires. 'If the last wire is black and last digit of the serial number is odd cut the fourth wire' . The wire is black but where's the serial number?" He starts flipping the case on all ends frantically. After looking for the serial number, he realizes it's under the wires. "416243, that's the number, it is an odd number." He cuts the fourth wire. The light flashes green. "Awesome, next I'll go for the symbolled keypad." He looks at the time on the bomb just to see if he has enough time. "1:42:19, great, plenty of time. Clear star, Copyright, psi looking thing, thing that looks like a nose." looking at the manual, he presses the symbols in the right order. "Copyright, nose looking thing, psi like symbol, clear star." the light flashes green. He looks at the time.

"1:41:38, awesome, next one will be the simon says type thing, but what was the first color that flashed?" he thinks back to when he was flipping back and forth when he was trying to find the serial number. "Blue! So that will be red." the colors start to flash again, "Blue, green. Ok so that will be red, yellow." the colors flash again showing "Blue, green, red. Alright, so that will be red, yellow, blue." next was "Blue, green, red, yellow. So that will be red, yellow, blue, green. I'm doing good. Faster it says "Blue, green, red, yellow, green. So that will be, red, yellow, blue, green, yellow. The light flashes green telling him he completed the task. He looks over at the clock, "1:38:45, took me longer than I thought. Next will be a matching type game." the buttons he needs to press are labeled 4,3,1,2. "Alright so the module says 4, so I want to press the fourth button" he presses the button labeled 2. The module moves on and puts a 3 on the screen "Press the button in the first position." he presses the 4. Again the module moves on and displays a 2 "press the button with the same label you pressed in stage one, huh It was a 4, right?" He presses the button labeled 4 on the buttons. The machine moves on again and displays a 3 on screen. "Press the button in the same position as you pressed in stage 2. I believe that was the 4." He presses it and the module goes on to the last number. "3 again, Press the button with the same label as the one you pressed in stage 4. That was a 3 so he presses the button labeled 3 and the light on the module goes green. "How much time is left? That took a little while. 1:24:14. I've still got a bit of time. I'll go on to morse code, great, something I know. It doesn't look to be started up."

The bell rings again. "Been in there a long time. how have you been doing? But how about this, if you choose to do the morse code puzzle, you'll take 15 minutes off your current time, but it may, or may not disarm the bomb when done. Or you could keep on disarming the other modules your choice. HAHAHAHA."

"1:23:46. I don't know what to choose." he finally decides "I'll do it!" He flicks the switch upward so it says 1 the clock says 1:20:35, it ticks and the timer goes down to 1:05:35 "Let's see if I made the right decision." long flash, short flash, short flash, short flash, a 10 second pause. "Ok 'b', so it could be boxes, bistro, bombs, break, brick, or beats." long flash, long flash, long flash, a 10 second pause. "An 'O', it could be either boxes or bombs." Long flash, short flash. "I got it; it's boxes! That is 3.535 megahertz." he rotates the radio till it says 3.535 and the light flashes green. "Yes I did it." the bomb disarms.

A ring sound off. "Good job! you disarmed the bomb; However. I think I forgot to mention something. If you disarmed the bomb at or before the one hour mark, it will explode anyway."

"WHAT!?" he looks at the bomb and it says 1:00:23. "Oh you crazy piece of sh-"...


End file.
